


The Pact

by krazikrys



Series: Breaking Baylee [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: When Baylee turns eighteen, he gets informed of the group's extra-curricular activities.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Baylee Littrell
Series: Breaking Baylee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them, except for Baylee. No harm meant. TOTAL FICTION PEOPLE!
> 
> Yeah, this is WAY out there for me!

The day after his eighteenth birthday, Baylee awoke with a feeling of dread. He knew his mom was going to be gone all day. He also knew his dad had been hinting all week about him “becoming a man.” He wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but he had his suspicions. 

Heading downstairs, he somehow managed to avoid his dad all the way until he got to the kitchen. “Hey, Bubs…” Brian said.

“Dad…”

“You know what today is, right?”

Baylee swallowed, “Um, no…”

“Meet me downstairs in an hour.” Baylee stared as his dad left the room. He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but either way, it made him nervous.

An hour later, Baylee descended the stairs to the studio. He’d done so many videos and broadcasts from down there. It seriously felt comfortable just walking into the space. He saw his dad sitting on the piano bench. “What’s up, Dad?” he asked.

Brian looked at his son. He reminded him so much of himself when he was that age. “There’s something you need to know.”

Shaking his head with a small smile on his face, Baylee stared at his father. “What?”

“We couldn’t tell you until you came of age.”

“Couldn’t tell me what?”

Sighing, Brian said softly, “You know your uncles, right?” Baylee nodded. “Well, we’ve been together for a very long time.” Again, Baylee nodded, unsure of where this was going. “Well, you see, out on the road, before your mother would join me, we would get lonely.”

“Dad, tell me this is not the groupie talk, because we had that one already.”

Brian suppressed a chuckle. “Not just that.” He looked up at his son. Standing up, he grabbed his son’s wrist and pulled him to the side of the grand piano. “See, what no one knows is that we are intimate with each other.” Baylee’s eyes widened. Shrugging, Brian continued, “We had to wait until Alex and then eventually Nick came of age before we invited them in, but it happens. Even now we find moments, not as many as we did in the olden days.” Baylee stared at his father. “See, that’s the real reason Kevin left. He needed a break from us.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

Using his body, Brian pinned his son, so his back was pressing into the edge of the piano. “See, we had this agreement,” Brian continued, “that I would tell you when you turned eighteen. You _cannot_ tell your mother. She doesn’t know about this.” Baylee nodded his head slowly. Brian’s hand slowly inched to the waistband of Baylee’s shorts. “There’s more to it than just telling you,” Brian whispered. Baylee stared at his father. “The other part to this is that we agreed that if any of our boys opened for us, we’d have to bring them into the fold.”

Baylee’s mouth dropped open. “But… But… I’ve been doing it since I was two!”

Brian smiled at his son. “I know. And that was why I told them it had to me who took you first. Because honestly, Alex wanted first dibs. He told me when you were ten.”

“Ten?” Baylee asked, feeling his dad slip his hand into the waistband of his shorts.

“Yeah, you know Alex. That was when I told them it had to be me.” Brian pushed the fabric off of Baylee’s hips and the teenager gasped. Reaching down between them, he gripped Baylee’s cock and squeezed it. “Turn around, Bay,” he whispered. 

Baylee did as was instructed as his heart dropped into his stomach. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt the hand on his hip as he grabbed the edge of the piano. He felt that hand slide back around and grip him again as he felt pressure against him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to place himself anywhere but where he was. This wasn’t happening. His dad and his uncles hadn’t had this kind of relationship. There was no way.

His eyes snapped open as he heard his dad say in his ear, “Just relax, Bubs. I’m nothing compared to your Uncle Kev.”

He couldn’t help the scream from emanating deep within him. Nor could he fight the tears as he felt the burning, stinging, and pressure of what he knew was happening to his body right then. He knew at that moment that he couldn’t tell a soul. And unfortunately, he would likely have to endure his uncles as well. He had already committed to the tour and his mom would kill him if he backed out. Plus what reason could he give her?

He was fortunate that his father didn’t go on long. He wasn’t sure his fingers could take gripping the piano any longer. Nor did he think his body could handle any more than it already had. As his father pulled away from him, Baylee felt his knees buckle and he fought to remain standing. He was grateful the piano was there to catch him as he fell forward.

As Brian stood there, watching his son, he said softly, “Go shower. But tell no one.”

Baylee quickly gathered himself together and raced up the stairs. His mind was swimming. He hoped he was still sleeping and he would wake up from this nightmare.


End file.
